


Remus Lupin x student imagine

by harrypotterwholock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr: imagine-harry-potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrypotterwholock/pseuds/harrypotterwholock
Summary: Secretly dating Remus Lupin as a Hogwarts student would include:
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader
Kudos: 83





	Remus Lupin x student imagine

**Secretly dating Remus Lupin as a Hogwarts student would include:**

****

  * Lots of secret smirks and winks
  * Him touching you just a little longer than appropriate when correction your wand positioning during exercises
  * You always being the class topper as you wouldn't want to disappoint him and hung on his lips as he held his lessons
  * Helping him mark his exams and sitting next to him at his desk
  * Getting bored after a while and crawling on to his lap
  * Then getting heated on the desk in his classroom
  * Meeting in his private chambers and laughing about funny moments of the day together
  * You being worried about him having to go to the Shrieking Shack on the full moon alone
  * Him forbidding you to accompany him as it would be too dangerous
  * Dancing together during the teacher-student dance at the Yule ball and enjoying the rare occasion of unworried intimacy
  * Sneaking into his bed at night and cuddling to keep each other warm
  * Waking up next to each other in the morning at the weekend and making love to each other throughout the day
  * You coming to his classroom when you were feeling unwell and him holding you close in his arms while comforting you
  * Him giving you chocolate and making you heating pads when you are on your period
  * Meeting in the forbidden forest to goof around and spend more time together unnoticedly
  * Sitting next to each other on the Quidditch tribune and watching the games together
  * Your best friends eventually finding out about your relationship, as you just can't help yourself but beam when you see Remus
  * Moving together in a small cottage when you graduate and studying magical creatures together




End file.
